Keep our Secret
by Ectofeature
Summary: Kazuya y Tatsuya se dan un baño juntos, y puede que eso les lleve a algo más. / TatsuKazu [Incesto] / R-18.


Kazuya soltó un suspiro molesto, mientas entraba a casa, haciendo todo lo que podía por ignorar a su gemelo que iba cantando burlas dirigidas hacia él. Acababan de jugar un partido de fútbol con Shinnosuke y el resto. El equipo de Tatsuya le había pegado una paliza al suyo, y por supuesto esto era motivo de celebración para su hermano.  
El menor de los dos se acercó a la nevera con curiosidad para inspeccionar una extraña nota rosa que tenía la letra de su madre.

 _"Hemos salido a cenar y a pasar un tiempo a solas. Volveremos mañana. Daos un baño juntos para no gastar agua y cenad lo que veáis._  
 _Os quiere._  
 _Mamá."_

Hizo un gesto de molestia. Ahora tendría que preparar él la cena al inútil de Tatsuya, y encima bañarse con ese impresentable. Hacia ya algunos años que dejaron de hacerlo por algún motivo. Puede que porque simplemente habían crecido y punto. Tampoco le quitaba el sueño por las noches.  
\- **Eh, Tatsuya. Mamá y Papá han salido. ¿Qué podemos cenar?**  
La voz de su hermano respondió desde el cuarto de baño.  
- **¡Lo que tu prepares está bien! Voy a bañarme.**  
Kazuya frunció el ceño. Podría ayudar por variar un poco... Pero no. Su hermano era un pedazo de vago insoportable.  
\- **Voy a bañarme contigo, ¿vale?**  
\- **¿Eh? ¿De verás? Vale, entonces lo llenaré más.**  
Suspiró, empezando a cortar verduras y a preparar el arroz. Mientras que Tatsuya preparaba todo, iría adelantando con la cena.  
Y es que ahora que lo pensaba, si su gemelo se encargase de este tipo de cosas probablemente acabaría estropeando toda la cena, y dejaría la cocina echa un Cristo. Menudo hermano tenía...

Cuando por fin Tatsuya anunció que todo estaba listo, Kazuya se dirigió al baño quitándose la camiseta por el camino. Dejó el resto de la ropa dentro de la canasta, y con algo de vergüenza entró adentro tapando sus partes íntimas. Aún así, Tatsuya estaba de espaldas cubriéndose con una cantidad exagerada de jabón.  
\- **Si gastas tanto no habrá para mi...** -Se quejó el menor, sentándose en la cubeta para lavarse el pelo.  
\- **El ganador tiene derecho a extra jabón.**  
\- **Que pesado te pones, de verdad...  
** Hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo en el que Kazuya aprovechó para lavarse el pelo, con el champú que quedaba para él. Eso fue hasta que notó un par de manos posarse en sus hombros. Un pequeño gemido de sorpresa escapó de sus labios, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era Tatsuya el que le estaba enjabonando la espalda.  
\- **¿Que pasa contigo? No te voy a comer, relájate.** -Se burló el moreno, con una sonrisita de superioridad.  
\- **Y-ya.** -Kazuya intento de verdad tranquilizarse, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco nervioso al notarlo masajeando su espalda sin una pizca de vergüenza.  
Claro, lo hacían en los viejos tiempos... Pero ahora se sentía... Extraño.  
\- **Oye, yo voy a meterme ya.** -Anunció Tatsuya. En algún momento se había aclarado con la pequeña ducha.  
- **Ah, espérame. Voy también.**

Su bañera era bastante grande, lo suficiente como para que ellos dos cupiesen sin problemas. En cuanto Kazuya se vio con el valor de meterse entero, soltó un gruñido molesto. Y es que Tatsuya tenía la mala costumbre de cocerse como un langostino cuando se bañaba. Al menor de los gemelos le daba miedo acabar achicharrado, por lo que empezó abriendo el agua fría sin preguntarse siquiera a su hermano.  
\- **Eh, tu. ¿Qué te crees que haces?** -Se quejó el otro moreno, que hasta ahora estaba la mar de a gusto con los ojos cerrados.  
\- **Quema demasiado.**  
\- **¡Que dices! Tú siempre lo pones demasiado frío.**  
\- **¡No es cierto!**  
Los gemelos se miraron de forma desafiante, mientras el agua fría seguía corriendo en la bañera.  
\- **Apágala.**  
- **Y una mierda.**  
Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Tatsuya se lanzó contra su hermano con la misión de exterminar ese chorro frío que mancillaba su pura bañera. Pero Kazuya, que era tan cabezón como el, lo intentó impedir como le fuese posible. Ya ni siquiera estaba tan caliente, pero era una cuestión de orgullo.  
\- **¡Tatsuya! ¡No vale morder!** -Se quejó, con un gemido dolorido al notar los dientes del mayor contra su hombro.  
\- **Es lo que te pasa cuando te comportas como una mierdecilla.** -Se excuso a punto de alcanzar el grifo. - **Ka...Zuya... Yo soy el m... mayor... Y digo que caliente.**  
\- **¡Te he dicho... Que no!**  
Entre jadeos, y esfuerzos inhumanos los dedos pálidos de Tatsuya consiguieron alcanzar por fin la palanca que indicaba la temperatura del agua. Sin embargo, un empujón por parte de su hermano hizo que se le fuese la mano, y acabara colocándola en la parte más caliente. Los dos reaccionaron casi enseguida.  
- **¡NO! ¡QUEMA!**  
Ambos salieron como almas que lleva del diablo de la bañera, y acabaron sentados fuera, jadeando por el esfuerzo. En algún momento, Kazuya se estiró para apagar el grifo y que no rebosara el agua ardiendo encima suya. Tatsuya mientras, se inspeccionaba un moratón que se acababa de hacer en el brazo.  
- **Eres un bestia.** -Declaró, medio enfadado con el otro gemelo.  
\- **¡Eres tú el que me ha mordido el hombro!**  
\- **Eso es defensa propia...**  
Hubo otro silencio largo, en el que sólo podían oír sus propias respiraciones, intentando retomar el aliento. Además el vapor acumulado en la pequeña habitación no lo hacía nada fácil a decir verdad.  
Fue entonces, cuando Kazuya notó un extraño calor surgir desde su vientre. Abrió mucho los ojos, y empezó a rezar mentalmente a los dioses porque no fuese lo que estaba pensando. Pero lo era.  
¡De todos los momentos que tenía para que le pasase esto...! Tenia que ser ahora... Justamente ahora.  
Probablemente Tatsuya se empezaría a reír de él, y mañana todo Kasukabe sabría que había tenido una puta erección por pelearse en bolas con su hermano.  
¡Pues no! ¡No pensaba pasar por eso!  
\- **Esto ha sido un error.** -Se le escapó, mientras se levantaba como podía, y volvía a usar una cubeta para cubrir sus partes íntimas. Sin embargo, esto llamó la atención de su gemelo que se volvió hacia él de forma distraída.  
\- **Oh, vamos. Nos peleamos siempre. No seas rey del drama.**  
Kazuya cometió el estúpido error de alejarse demasiado de Tatsuya, al salir del baño, y un sentimiento de vacío inundó su pecho por completo. Encima el puto calor de sus partes nobles, que también se había pasado a sus mejillas, no le dejaba concentrarse. Era difícil retener las lágrimas.  
\- **¡Cállate! Eres tonto y no entiendes nada.**  
Tatsuya parecía preocupado por su hermano, que sumado al vacío que sentía siempre que se alejaban se multiplicó por diez.  
\- **Oye, Kazuya... ¿Estás bien?**  
- **¡Es-Estoy muy bien!**  
\- **Lo siento, de verdad... No quería morderte.**  
Los pasos suaves de su gemelo mayor lo alertaron.  
- **¡No te acerques!**  
\- **Vamos, solo intento disculparme...  
\- No, Tatsuya no lo entiendes. Y-Yo... No...  
**Muy tarde. Su hermano ya estaba a su lado, mirándolo con una ceja levantada. Y ahora, que estaba más cerca ese sentimiento de vacío había desaparecido. Aun así, estaba preocupado por como Kazuya se estaba comportando algo... Bastante raro en él. Mas que de costumbre.  
\- **Oye, oye. Si quieres puedes bañarte con el agua helada. A mi me la pela.** -Soltó, encogiéndose de hombros. - **Venga, vamos.**  
Y cometió el error de agarrar una de las muñecas del moreno.  
\- **¡No! ¡No, espera...!**  
Muy tarde. La cubeta cayó al suelo de forma estruendosa dejando ver su... "problema". Kazuya se cubrió el rostro como pudo de pura vergüenza, mientras que su hermano levantaba una ceja, confuso.  
\- **¿Eeeeh? ¿Esto es lo que te preocupaba? Pero si es muy normal... -** Tatsuya soltó una pequeña risita, apartando las manos de la cara a su hermano. **-¿Qué pasa? ¿Que no entendiste la charla de la abejita y la flor?**  
\- **¡C-Cállate!** -Kazuya frunció el ceño, rojo como un tomate. - **¡Por eso no deberíamos bañarnos juntos! ¡Encima te lanzaste sobre mí y...!**  
\- **Ah... Ha sido por eso...** -El gemelo más mayor se pasó una mano por la nuca, mientras que miraba directamente a los ojos de su hermano, que parecían culparles de todo. - **Bueno... Puedo ayudarte si quieres.**  
\- **¿Ah? ¿De verdad? Eso sería muy...** -Entonces reaccionó. - **¡Espera! ¿Qué insinúas, maldito enfermo?** -Casi gritó, pegando la espalda a la pared.  
\- **¡Oye! ¡Eres tu el que ha tenido una erección conmigo! El enfermo eres tú.** -Encaró Tatsuya al moreno, que se veía aún más nervioso.  
Por supuesto, jamás confesaría que más de una vez esto había ocurrido en algún que otro sueño de los suyos. La verdad es que esto puede que le emocionase un poco demasiado. Era difícil no mantener una sonrisita presumida en su rostro.  
\- **Tatsuya...** -Murmuró Kazuya como alerta, al ver lo cerca que se encontraba su hermano. Demasiado para su gusto.  
\- **¿Quieres que te ayude...? ¿O no?**  
Un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios al casi notar la respiración del gemelo mayor sobre su propia boca. Y es que no tenía otra cosa que decir.  
\- **S-Si. Vale, hazlo.**  
\- **Por fin.** -Suspiró Tatsuya, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa antes de tomar el "problema" de su hermano con una mano. La otra la posó sobre el hombro en el que antes le había mordido, simplemente para apoyarse.

El minúsculo baño se vio invadido por los jadeos de Kazuya, que mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, mientras su hermano mayor se encargaba de todo. De vez en cuando, recibía algún que otro lametón o mordisco en el cuello, que simplemente lo hacía todo mucho peor. Y es que a Tatsuya se le veía bien metido en esto. Realmente parecía estar disfrutando, cuando se suponía que no debería hacerlo... ¿Verdad?  
\- **T-Tatsuya v-voy a...**  
El gemelo mayor sonrió un poco, mientras asentía, y empezaba a acelerar el ritmo de su mano. Por suerte para Kazuya todo se acabó en cuestión de escasos minutos. La molesta risa de Tatsuya, la cual le taladraba el cerebro hizo que tuviese que abrir los ojos.  
- **Vaya... Eso fue rápido, hermanito.** -Bromeó, volviéndose para limpiarse la mano. - **Eres la vergüenza de los Futakotamagawa.** -El más bajito rechinó los dientes con rabia. - **Es broma. No te lo tomes tan a pech- ¡O-Oye!**  
Kazuya agarró a su hermano mayor por un brazo, y con toda su fuerza consiguió tirarlo al suelo, poniéndose encima.  
\- **¿De verdad? Veamos quien es la vergüenza, Tatsuya.** -Bajó la mirada con satisfacción para ver que él también había desarrollado un pequeño problema en sus partes nobles. - **Voy a ayudarte, ¿vale hermanito mayor?** -Dijo esto último con un fingido tono agudo, que casi asustó al moreno.  
\- **¡K-Kazuya esp-esper...! Aah...**  
Muy tarde, cuando quiso incorporarse para parar a su hermano, este acababa de introducir todo su miembro en su boca. Y bueno... ¿Quién era él para impedirlo? Y es que entre lo extrañamente bien que su gemelo hacía esto, y el calor que hacia él tampoco tardó mucho en acabar... Dentro de su boca.  
Kazuya hizo una mueca de asco absoluto, pero tragó todo lo que tenía como pudo, y se incorporó hasta el rostro de su gemelo.  
\- **Has perdido.** -Murmuró, cerca de su oído con una sonrisita de orgullo.  
A Tatsuya se le escapó un pequeño gemido, y luego sonrió también, agarrando por la nuca a su gemelo. Kazuya se vio un poco sorprendido por esto, pero acabó con una mirada lujuriosa hacia su propio hermano.  
\- **Kazuya... -** Poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando, hasta que Tatsuya lo paró con un par de dedos, soltando una risita incordiosa. **-Lávate la boca primero.  
\- Menuda forma de estropear un momento. **-Murmuró con molestia, el más pequeño levantándose de encima de su hermano con un suspiro. Pero Tatsuya aprovechó para ponerse él encima. **-¡O-Oye!  
\- Que es broma, imbécil. **-Empezó a reír, antes de juntar sus labios en un beso fogoso. Algunos gemidos escaparon sus labios, mientras que poco a poco empezaba a calentarse la cosa.

Consiguieron el lubricante de sus padres, sacado de un armarito del baño, y no dudaron en utilizarlo. Y es que, la cosa se había ido calentando de tal forma, que ahora les era imposible parar hasta... llegar al final.  
Lo que decidió quien iba a "mandar" fue un simple juego de piedra, papel y tijeras. El cual perdió Tatsuya. Pero tampoco le importaba demasiado. Su hermano pequeño era bastante bueno en lo que hacia. Empezando por los chupetones que ahora le estaba dejando en el cuello, en forma de venganza por lo de antes.  
Del baño acabaron en su propia cama, donde dormían juntos cada noche.  
\- **Kazuya... Vamos...** -Suspiró Tatsuya. - **El ganador del juego de Fútbol te lo exige.**  
\- **Oh dios. ¿De verdad sigues con eso? Eres un pesad... ¡Mph!** -No puedo seguir, porque Tatsuya lo agarró de detrás de la nuca y forzándolo en un beso demasiado baboso.  
Con esto aprovechó, para introducir un par de dedos en su entrada, a lo que su hermano mayor soltó un pequeño gruñido placentero. Y después de que se acostumbrasen, metió un tercero, como una vez había leído en un cuento que les leyó Nene en el recreo. En cuanto su hermano le anunció que estaba listo, empezó a introducir su miembro lentamente, soltando gemidos y jadeos dignos de una película porno.  
Cuando estuvo dentro por completo, por fin abrió los ojos, y se encontró con otros iguales a los suyos que le miraban, adornados con una pequeña sonrisa idiota.  
\- **E-Esto está realmente mal... ¿Verdad?** -Murmuró Kazuya, cerrando un ojo, intentando por todos los medios no empezar a moverse hasta que se lo dijese su hermano.  
\- **Déjate de lamentaciones... Y... Ah... Vamos...** -Soltó con molestia, agarrándolo por las caderas.  
\- **P-Perdón... Empiezo ya... ¿V-Vale?**  
\- **Vamos...**  
Y así, comenzaron las embestidas que hacían sonar los muelles de su cama vieja. Mezclándose con los casi gritos, del escandaloso de su hermano mayor, que soltaba cosas vergonzosas por esa sucia boca suya. Le daban ganas de atarlo, para que dejase de arañar toda su espalda, y de cerrarle la boca con cinta aislante. Bueno, puede que la próxima vez...  
Si es que iba a ver próxima vez.  
Las embestidas empezaron a hacerse cada vez más fuertes y rápidas, hasta que sintió ese placentero calor en el vientre, signo de que estaba punto de correrse. Y eran tan inteligentes que no se les había ocurrido usar condón. ¡Tatsuya podía quedar embarazado!  
Ah... Espera, no.  
\- **Kazuya... Voy a... Ahh... L-Lo siento...**  
\- **N-No si yo también...**  
No le dio tiempo a acabar, porque junto entonces fue cuando ambos a la vez acabaron, uno dentro y el otro en el vientre de su propio hermano.  
De sus bocas empezaron a salir jadeos del esfuerzo, y pequeñas risitas nerviosas. Kazuya salió por fin de su gemelo, mirando con asco las sábanas de su cama.  
\- **Que ascazo...** -Murmuró.  
\- **Hey... ¿Kazuya?** -El moreno se volvió hacia Tatsuya, con curiosidad. - **Entonces... ¿Qué vamos a cenar...?**  
\- **OH DIOS MIO.**  
Y así empezó otra pelea en la casa de los Futakotamagawa.

* * *

\- **Aww... Míralos, cielo. Que tranquilitos están cuando duermen...** -La madre de los gemelos observó a sus hijos, que dormían juntitos, uno apoyado en el pecho del otro. - **Parecen ángeles.**  
- **Es increíble... Esta todo bien limpio. Hasta han cambiado las sábanas.**  
\- **Estarían sudando de tanto jugar. Vamos, dejémoslos dormir...**  
La puerta de su habitación se cerró suavemente, y los dos gemelos abrieron los ojos a la vez, mirándose de forma nerviosa.  
\- **Te dije que no nos iban a pillar...** -Murmuró Tatsuya con una mueca graciosa. Kazuya rodó los ojos con molestia.  
\- **Bien, vale. Tenías razón.**  
\- **Como siempre.**  
 **\- No, como siempre no.**  
Hubo un pequeño silencio, en el que se sonrieron el uno al otro de forma divertida.  
\- **Buenas noches...** -Susurró Kazuya, dándole un suave beso a su hermano en los labios, que respondió un poco nervioso.  
 **\- Buenas noches.**

A partir de ahora... Se iban a llevar muchísimo mejor.


End file.
